Dream a Little Dream of You
by DESalvatore
Summary: Damon couldn't help himself but slip into her room at night to be with Elena while she slept.  It was the only time he had her all to himself.  One shot with a possible future.  Rated M for sexual content.  Enjoy!


**Dream a Little Dream of You**

**Chapter 1**

**Fandom: The Vampire Diaries**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters from the Vampire Diaries are owned by their perspective owners.**

***************Warning this chapter contains M rated material***************

****This story is dedicated to BadBoysAreBest. I had just such a story as you requested and since your stories give me such pleasure, here's one for you. Enjoy! This could be more than a one-shot but for now that's all I wrote.****

******Chapter 1******

* * *

><p>He feathered his fingers across her sleeping cheek, as he often did, when he couldn't get thoughts of her out of his head and sleep like humans did. He didn't need the sleep of course, but with everything silent he often did, just to pass the time. All he had was time, after all. He slipped under the cool sheets and reached over to caress the curve of her waist to her hip lightly. If he woke her he'd have to disappear into the night before she saw him, so he was always extra careful not to disturb her sleep so he could enjoy gazing at her and touching her without her knowledge. He just couldn't help himself and it wasn't like he could ever get away with it, with her knowledge.<p>

She seemed to be well asleep, but just in case, he sent her into a dream of the two of them working on her training. That should occupy her mind, he thought. He dared to reach out and touch the fullness of her breast, feeling the weight of it in his hand, and flicking his thumb across her nipple, making it harden. That wasn't the only thing that was hardening. His jeans felt uncomfortably tight and he loosened them, unzipping the zipper and releasing his cock from it's tight confines, as he gave it a stroke with his free hand. He groaned low in his throat without thinking, and heard her whimper slightly.

He looked at her for a moment to make sure she was still asleep and dove into her dream. She had changed it, he realized with surprise. In the dream they were kissing, and she was pressed against his body and running her hands down his chest. He felt his cock twitch as the new images flashed through his mind, images she had created with her subconscious, much to his surprise. In the dream, her hand wandered lower on his abdomen and into his pants. This time the groan that escaped his lips was a more urgent one as his hand stroked his cock more vigorously, caught up with these new images.

"Damon," he heard her say, breathlessly.

At first he was startled and thought she was awake, but her eyes were still closed. He assured himself she was still asleep, and even if she did wake up and caught him before he could escape, he would compel her to forget. He felt a little guilty about that thought. She'd put her trust in him by not wearing the necklace anymore, and here he was invading her mind and touching her body as she slept. He wanted her any way he could have her and after all he wasn't really doing anything wrong. She still had her nightclothes on, he assured himself. Touching her with her clothes on certainly didn't count as molestation, did it? He didn't want to debate with himself about that at the moment.

Things were getting progressively steamier in her dream, he realized and, Oh my God, he thought as he saw the image of her drop to her knees in front of him, his hand wrapped in the length of her hair, jeans around his ankles as she engulfed his cock in her pretty mouth. He'd give anything to actually feel that right now. She moaned in her sleep and he stroked himself harder getting caught up in the dream. It was just too good to stop watching what her subconscious mind had made. He shut his eyes as the images streamed past him, while he stroked himself into a state of rock hardness. She had quite the imagination and was more adventurous than he ever thought, which was a huge turn on.

"Damon?"

He froze. This time he knew she was awake without even looking just from the change in the sound of her voice, and before she could really get a good look at him, he disappeared into a corner of the room, and cloaked himself in a fog that matched the wall color. She wouldn't be able to see him in this dim light. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"I could have sworn…" she shrugged, "weird dream," she mumbled as she fluffed her pillow and settled back down, kicking the covers off herself.

Much to his surprise, he watched as she slipped a hand into her pajama bottoms. He could see her hand moving under the silky shorts as she rubbed herself. Her other hand slipped up to a breast and pinched it. God, this is hot, he thought. She was putting on quite the show for him, as she began to moan and move her pelvis against her own fingers. He wished it were his fingers, hell his tongue or better yet, his cock, which he was stroking up and down at a faster pace now. She was moaning and he couldn't help but dive back into her head. Her dream had turned into a fantasy. Their bodies were tangled together in her sheets, and it was him she was thinking of. It wasn't Stefan. She was fantasizing about him! His lips were kissing her hard. Her legs were wrapped around his thighs and he was taking her with long powerful strokes as she pawed at his muscled back, digging her nails in, trying to hang on.

She whimpered and arched her back as she continued to rub herself under her sleep shorts. "Oh, God, Damon," he heard her say under her breath. "I want you so much." He couldn't believe his ears or his eyes for that matter. Her hand was moving more vigorously now and so was his. He watched her pinch her nipple roughly and her mouth opened as her head tilted back and she half screamed half moaned, gutturally. Her body shuddered and jerked with her orgasm and the sight of her coming sent him over the edge too, shooting his come, God knows where, while he leaned against the wall trying not to make a sound as his cock spasmed in his hand.

She sighed contently, apparently sated by her fantasy and her eyelids fluttered shut as he watched her in silence. Just when he thought she was asleep again and it was safe to leave, she said, "Damon, I know you're here."

Silence, as the shock set in.

"I know you come to see me at night. I know you touch me and I know you touch yourself."

He was so busted, he thought. Fleeting thoughts of wiping her memory clean ran through his head. As if she could read his mind she said,

"Don't even think about trying to make me forget. I don't want to forget. Right now I just want you to come out of hiding and touch me. I'm so ready to feel you inside of me. I'm so wet for you."

As if to emphasize, she shimmied the sleep shorts down her hips then off her legs and feet, and he realized she didn't have underwear on…none! She slept without her panties on! She bent her legs at the knees and spread, then licked her finger and began to rub her clit in slow circles, and he was hard as a rock again, as he saw her inner folds glistening with wetness in the moonlight and he could smell her arousal across the room. Damn his vampire senses! He thought for a split second of just watching her again, of pretending he wasn't there after all, but he quickly forgot that notion. He wanted to touch her too badly to ignore what was in front of him.

Still it took him a moment of arguing with himself before he dissipated the fog so she could see him there leaning against the wall as if he belonged there. A small smile graced her beautiful face when she spotted him there. His jeans were unbuckled but still on.

"I was right!" She said triumphantly. "I knew I didn't imagine it," she admitted to him slyly.

He smirked at her but felt somewhat like a rabbit caught in a trap as her eyes drifted to the still undone zipper on his jeans. "Take your clothes off for me," she told him huskily as she pulled her tank top off, exposing her perfect breasts with nipples the color of honey. He bet they tasted just like honey too, and he wanted to find out. She lay there waiting, making slow lazy circles on her clit with her finger and eyeing him. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, his chest muscles rippling at the action. Her eyes flicked over his body and her tongue licked at her bottom lip as she surveyed him standing there now shirtless. His smile broadened. She liked what she saw. He took a few steps closer to her and her eyes followed him but she didn't move to cover herself. The closer he got the more he could see of her in all her naked glory and the reflection of lust and need in her dark eyes.

"Now the jeans," she almost whispered, her voice filled with her desire. He could see the rise and fall of her chest speed up in anticipation as he moved toward her slowly until he was right beside the bed, before he pushed the jeans down his legs and off, exposing all of him to her wandering eyes.

"Is this a dream you put inside my head?" She asked. "You haven't said a word." She looked puzzled, until she felt his weight on the bed beside her and his skin against hers as he slid alongside her body, sucking a nipple into his mouth making her hiss with pleasure.

"No, it's not a dream," he told her, as his head dipped to the other nipple, sucking it into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth as he looked into the dark pools of her eyes gazing at his azure ones. She arched into him, needing more contact as his hand slid down her side to her hipbone and grasped it firmly. He ran his tongue down her ribcage to her abdomen and pulled her thighs apart with his other hand, causing her to moan with anticipation at what was next as his head dipped between her legs and he took a long lick at her core, making her jump at the contact. She grabbed a handful of his hair and whimpered as he continued to swirl his tongue, lapping at her folds, then her clit, before driving the tip of his tongue inside of her. She nearly came off the bed and her mouth fell open with a soundless moan. His eyes never left hers as he watched her reaction to every lick, every flick of his tongue and dip of his fingers. Finally she grabbed his arms and tugged, trying to pull him up her body.

"Please, make love to me now," she begged breathlessly. "I've waited so long for this."

They'd both waited so long for this. He wasn't going to ruin the moment with questions about whether she was sure this was what she wanted. If it wasn't she'd have never said a word about their midnight rendezvous at all. She might pretend it never happened in the morning, but he was going to enjoy it tonight.

He slid up her body, until his cock was poised at her entrance. He continued to watch her eyes. They were heavy with lust as he pushed the head of his cock inside of her and kept sliding into her tight hot core until he was fully sheathed in her. Her eyes widened for a few seconds as pleasure shot through her, and, "Unh, yes," uttered from her lips as her lids fluttered at the feeling of every inch of him inside of her, filling her completely. She dug her nails into his strong biceps as he pulled back out and plunged back into her depths.

"Oh, God," she moaned as he started rhythmically thrusting into her with strong even thrusts. Her pelvis rocked to meet his every movement as she locked her ankles together behind his back reveling in the feel of him inside of her at long last. She wasn't going to think about anything else but this, them, together and the feel of his strong body taking her higher and higher toward what felt like heaven on earth. Stefan never made her feel this way, she realized, then extinguished the thought, better to not think of that, she admonished herself as his lips crashed down on hers, kissing her until she was breathless and dizzy from lack of air, enraptured by his heady kisses and the way his body moved perfectly to the rhythm of her heart. She felt safe. She felt loved. She felt fulfilled in his arms, and she was overwhelmed by it all as her body responded to his and she exploded into a million pieces of bliss, shuddering as she came apart with a long moan of pleasure.

"Oh, Elena," he said as he felt her clamp down on him with the first of her orgasmic spasms. God, she was tight, and her inner muscles were strong, he realized, as he savored the feeling of her body squeezing him inside of her, trying to drive the orgasm out of him, and it was working. He could no longer concentrate or try to resist it as he groaned with his release.

When it was over they stared at each other for a minute, neither one too sure what to say. They had both been swept away in the moment. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed, sated, as she snuggled up to him. She was so warm against his cooler body. He was never one for cuddling but in this case, he was willing to make an exception. Before he knew it he was fast asleep. In the morning she awoke alone and wondered if he'd even really been there or had it been a dream all along, but the rumpled bed sheets and lingering smell of him told her the truth and she smiled to herself contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. :D<strong>


End file.
